A New Life
by Shinnar44
Summary: Three years after the humans have left Jake and Neytiri are setteling into their new life, when news of an incoming shuttle takes them back to Hell's gate. Will they be friend or foe? OC's and some from movie. My first fanfic please R
1. Chapter 1

_Three years before the war._

Standing on the platform preparing for the six year long trip to Pandora a lone blue figure looks down at the humans before him.

**Woman**: Ke'lal... Please we must hurry. We don't have much time before the RDA arrives

**Ke'lal**: Moth... Emily I still do not understand why I must go to Pandora. It is not my home and I have no business there.

**Emily**: Ke'lal, you are not a human, you are Navi. Because of this you belong with other Navi, on Pandora.

**Ke'lal**: I am just as much human as Navi. Don't I have a say in the matter?

**Emily**: (Grinning) No. We will meet my sister Grace once we arrive on Pandora. I have taught you all that I can about the Navi. She will take you to the people. There you will truly learn what it means to be Navi.

**Ke'lal**: Humph. I already have training. And lots of it if I might add.

**Emily**: Ohh yes. I am well aware of the training that you received at the RDA compound. Military tactics, assassination, and hand to hand combat. That is not why we are going to Pandora. And why did you bring that sword with you? You know what never mind. Get on the ship now!

From the look in her eyes and the tone of her voice Ke'lal knew he would not win this battle. Lowering his head he follows the orders of the elderly woman and boards the ship to prepare to enter cryo for the trip. Within moments the ship takes off and is heading towards the upper atmosphere.

In the cryo lab Ke'lal prepares to enter the oversized tube which will be his home for the next six years. As he is preparing to enter Emily walks over to where he is being checked out by the doctors.

**Emily**: Are you ready?

Kneeling down to looking into her eyes Ke'lal cups her cheek in a warm and gentle embrace.

**Ke'lal**: Emily I… I am sorry if I have upset you. It was not my intention to make you angry with me.

**Emily**: Silly boy. I am not upset. I just wanted to hurry and leave before the RDA found us. I am pretty sure they don't like the fact that the only surviving member of the B.A.P (Bio-Enhanced Avatar Program) is missing. However I could not stand by and watch as they corrupted you with their greed and lust for power. You were not meant for that. You should be free to be with people of your own kind.

Emily places her hand on Ke'lal's and looks him in the eyes. By all accounts he looked like any normal Navi. Aside from the fact that his hair was a not a dark black but a golden brown and his eyes were not yellow they were the lightest shade of blue. But she knew better. She knew the DNA tampering that the RDA has done to create the ultimate Navi soldier. Of the ten specimens created he was the only one to survive. Funding for the project had halted in creating more so he was alone. The rigorous training that he had endured was proof that he was special only four years ago she can remember standing over him when he opened his eyes for the first time. And the countless nights she had spent consoling him when the wounds on his body from the training seemed too much for anyone to endure. The painful memory of her holding him when his mentor, his teacher had died. She knew that Ke'lal looked up to him like a father and her as a mother. But she had told him to keep his feelings for him and her to himself less the RDA found out and used it against him.

Coming back to the present she gave Ke'lal a quick smile and nudged him towards the Cryo tube.

**Emily:** Off with you I will see you in six years.

**Ke'lal:** (smiling) You say that like its tomorrow when we will see each other.

Settling in the tube Ke'lal could only wonder what if would be like on Pandora he had heard stories and read books and of course Emily had taught him all about the wildlife and the Navi. But before he could go any deeper in thought sleep overtook him like a thief in the night.

**Man:** Does he know about your condition Dr. Augustine?

**Emily:** No. I need to make the video logs for him and my sister in case I do not make it through cryo.

Video log 764554

User: Emily Augustine

Grace. If you are looking at this video log then I have not made it through the cryo sleep on the journey to Pandora. I am dying Grace. The pandemic on earth is running rampant. I am taking this risk for him, because he deserves it. Grace Ke'lal is not a true Navi and not an Avatar. He is the only surviving member of an experiment done by the RDA to create the perfect killing tool on Pandora. He was created by combining the DNA of a Navi and that of a human. I am ashamed to say that it was my DNA they used in creating him, but instead of creating an avatar they manipulated the DNA to produce a hybrid with his own mind. He is stronger and faster that any human or Navi. However they did not take into account that, although his body is fully mature his mind is still developing like that of a child. By the time we reach Pandora he will only have been alive for ten years. Please Grace, take him to the people and have him learn what it means to be Navi, and what it means… to be free…..

_Six years later on Pandora._

It has been three years since the RDA and the humans were forced off of Pandora. The Omoticaya have settled in a new home tree. Jake now the Olo'ektan of the clan and Neytiri preparing to take over the duties as Tsahik, Eywa has blessed them with a child. Jake was nervous when he first found out that Neytiri would have a child. Would his DNA make the child have problems on Pandora? As the pregnancy progressed, Neytiri reassured him that everything would be alright. When the day came and their daughter was brought into the world. Jake could not believe how much she looked like Neytiri aside from having ten fingers and ten toes. A little gift from him he thought. Everything was going just fine.

Jake awoke to the sounds of his daughter cooing and giggling. As he opened his eyes he sees his mate with the small child in her arms smiling and making faces to the child.

**Neytiri**: You have slept too long my Jake.

**Jake:** why didn't you wake me? I have to go hunting.

**Neytiri:** You need the rest. And besides we have plenty of food for today. Do I have to remind you that today is your day to take care of Grace so I can continue my training with mother?

**Jake:** How can I forget? The look your mother gave me last night was enough to keep me mindful of the fact.

They both begin laughing at that statement. Just as they were settling in for a morning kiss they were interrupted by footsteps drawing close to their alcove.

**Norm:** Jake! Jake!

**Jake:** What's the rush Norm? It's still pretty early for you to be in your Avatar.

**Norm:** Jake we have a problem. There is an RDA shuttle in Orbit with a group getting ready for entry into hells gate. They should be at hells gate in about three hours.

Jake jumping to his feet with anger and rage in his eyes and tone.

**Jake:** Didn't you tell them that Humans are not allowed on the planet and that they should go back?

**Norm:** We tried Jake but one of the men on the ship said that they don't care who said it they are coming. He claims there is a medical emergency.

Jake looked down at his mate and their small child with deep concern in his eyes. Neytiri looking into his eyes could see the determination in his eyes and the question that he did not ask.

**Neytiri:** Go my Jake. Mother will understand. I will meet you at the ikran nest once I have placed Grace with mother.

Norm and Jake ran up the spiral of the home tree towards the ikran roost.

**Norm:** Jake do you think that they have a medical emergency?

**Jake:** I don't know Norm but we will be ready in case it is a trick. We will wait for Neytiri and then we will be off.

**Norm:** we are preparing the medical bay in case there is an actual emergency.

**Jake:** Good if it is a true emergency then we will get them the help they need before we send them back to earth.

Moments later they saw Neytiri coming up the spiral towards the Ikran roost with another Navi.

**Jake:** Pe'dal it is good that you are coming. I need warriors that I can trust. This is not going to be a pleasure trip.

**Pe'dal:** When Neytiri told me of what is happening. I knew I had to come.

Neytiri: Are we ready?

**Jake:** Yes it's an hour flight to the base so we should be there before the shuttle arrives.

**Norm:** Ok Jake I will meet you all there I am going to unlink and wait with Max for your arrival.

**Neytiri:** Norm, Ninhat is not going to be pleased with you today. She was looking forward to spending time with you.

The spots on Norm's face were beginning to light up as he could feel the embarrassment set in.

**Norm**: I will talk to her before I disconnect. She will understand.

**Jake:** Do not forget Norm you go through the eye of Eywa in three days.

**Norm:** You don't have to remind me of that Jake. Ninhat is reminder enough of why I am doing this.

**Jake:** Ok we are off. I will see you at hells gate.

The three navi mount their ikran and begin the flight towards hells gate.

_Aboard the shuttle bound for Pandora._

Ke'lal is frantic making sure everything is secure for the flight and entry at hells gate. The look of concern on his face is visible to everyone on the shuttle including Emily.

**Emily:** Ke'lal you should not have spoken so brash to the man at hells gate. We don't know what has happened here on Pandora and why humans are not allowed anymore.

**Ke'lal:** But Emily, you in need of medical help and I could not wait for him to get confirmation. I will make sure they understand the severity of the situation at hand.

Ke'lal looks at the pilot of the shuttle with anger and frustration in his face.

**Ke'lal:** Why haven't we left yet? What is taking you so long?

**Pilot:** we are departing now. It will take two hours to get to hells gate.

The shuttle undocks from the transport and makes its descent to Pandora.

_Two hours later at hells gate._

Jake, Neytiri and Pe'dal stand on the helipad watching the shuttle land, bows at the ready waiting to see whether there will be a friend or a foe to step out of the shuttle.

Placing a gentle hand on Emily's arm Ke'lal looks into her eyes and smiles.

Ke'lal: Wait here I will go and get the medical team for you.

Emily: That won't be necessary I can walk.

Ke'lal: Emily please. You are not well and I can get them here faster if I run to the base.

Emily: Be careful.

Ke'lal: I will.

As the shuttle door opens enough for him to get through, Ke'lal jumps out of the shuttle and begins running towards the base. He then notices that there are three Navi pointing bows at him. Their eyes wide as he appears out of the shuttle.

Jake: STOP!!

But Ke'lal keeps running he knows that time is of the essence and he cannot wait for the three to move out of his way. He keeps running straight towards them.

Jake: I said stop!

Ke'lal: Get out of my way!

The three Navi were taken aback by what they saw never had they seen a Navi with light hair and definitely not one with human blue eyes. And he was coming right at them. There was no mistake thought Jake this figure meant them harm. Pulling back on his bow he set aim at the target. Instinctively both Neytiri and Pe'dal did the same and at once they fired at the target coming at them.

Ke'lal saw them taking aim at them and reached his hand for his sword. When the arrows were released he knew he wouldn't have much time to evade. As soon as the attackers let their arrows fly he was already stepping to the side to avoid them. Two arrows missed by a foot but the third barely missed his head by inches. Drawing his sword he looked into the eyes of the closest Navi and lunged for her.

Pe'dal could see the intent in his eyes the cold killing instinct had taken over him as he was approaching her. Too fast she thought to herself I can't avoid the attack. He is going to kill me. She closed her eyes and said a farewell to Eywa. Jake and Neytiri could do nothing as they watched the blade of the strange navi come closer to Pe'dal. How could he avoid three arrows and be upon them in seconds they thought. Horror and grief filled their eyes as they realized they were too far to offer help and before they could draw another arrow he would have finished the job of ending Pe'dal's life.

**Emily:** Ke'lal Ftang!!!

Pe'dal opened her eyes to see that the blade had not penetrated her but had stopped a mere inches away from her throat. Looking into his eyes she could still see the fierceness and anger in them, but he had stopped and she was frozen with fear. Jake and Neytiri looked to see where the voice had come from. A small woman stand at the ramp of the shuttle, being held up by another man.

**Emily:** Ke'lal that is quite enough. Remove your sword from her throat.

With a snarl Ke'lal did what he was told. Turning his back to the three Navi he began to walk back to the shuttle. As he was walking he saw Emily collapse.

**Ke'lal:** EMILY!!!!

Within seconds he was at her side picking her up and turning towards the bay at a full sprint. Ever mindful of the precious cargo in his arms. Running past the three navi he did not even take notice of their presence. Making his way to the compound where he could see two men through the glass of the door. As he approached the door opened and the two men wheeled out a gurney. He softly placed Emily on the gurney.

**Ke'lal:** Please Emily hang on. They will help you.

Looking up from Emily's body Ke'lal looked at the two men. Concern and fear racked his entire face.

**Norm:** We will take her in the medical bay Amanda will take you to the other side of the building towards the other entrance.

Ke'lal watched as the two men wheeled Emily away into the compound. Lowering his head he followed Amanda around the building to the other entrance. A larger door where he could fit without having to stoop down and crawl.

Jake: Pe'dal... Pe'dal are you alright?

Pe'dal being broke away from her trance looked at Jake and Neytiri who were standing in front of her.

**Pe'dal:** He could have killed me. I couldn't do anything but watch. He was too fast and I could not do anything. I could have died.

**Neytiri: ** Pe'dal, I do not think he meant to attack us. He acted out of instinct when we fired our arrows on him. However I have never seen a Navi such as him. His hair and his eyes are not of the people

**Jake.** He is an Avatar he had hands and feet like mine.

**Neytiri:** My Jake... What is going on?

**Jake:** I don't know but I intend to find out….


	2. Chapter 2

Ke'lal could only watch as the doctors worked on Emily. Fear and doubt arose in him. Was he too late? Was there no hope for her? Why did she not tell him earlier that she was dying? Frustration hit him as he slammed his fist into the table, the sound echoing throughout the room, and into the medical bay. Looking up he notices that all the doctors are looking at him and Emily too. He could see the faint smile on her lips and in her eyes. She says something to the doctor who comes to the window and presses the intercom.

**Max:** Ke'lal, she is fine she collapsed from the strain on her body. We are giving her a treatment now you can see her in about 20 minutes in recovery.

**Ke'lal:** Thank you doctor. I will wait.

Ke'lal's ear twitches when Emily's voice came over the speaker.

**Emily:** Go outside and stretch it has been six years since you've had the chance the doctor will come get you when I am done.

Ke'lal looked at Emily and smiled. Everything was going to be alright he thought, she was strong, she would make it. Waving his hand at her he turned to walk out of the compound only to see the three Navi standing before him. Taking a defensive stance his hand on the hilt of his sword he lets out an angry hiss.

**Jake:** Why have you come to Pandora?

Ke'lal didn't answer he just sat prepared for whatever would come, should the three of them attack he would be ready this time, and this time no one would stop him.

**Jake:** Where is your human body? On the ship in space?

Again Ke'lal did not answer, only lowered his stance and pulled the sword slightly out of the holster eyeing the man in front of him. Gauging the distance between them, not far he thought I can make it in one jump and have his head on the floor before he could pull his weapon.

**Emily:** Ke'lal. Stop this instant.

Turning towards the window Ke'lal could see Emily sitting up and staring at him with fury in her eyes. How he hated to see that look from her. It usually meant a long lecture which he would hear all about how he did wrong and how disappointed she was. He hated the lectures but he hated the fact that he would make her unhappy even more. Ke'lal eased his sword back into the sheath and stood tall.

**Emily:** Go outside and wait for me.

**Ke'lal:** But…

**Emily:** Now.

Mumbling to himself Ke'lal did as he was told bumping Jake out of his way as he made his way outside. At the sight of this Neytiri hissed. No one would disrespect her mate in front of her and get away with it. Jake placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her. As the three watched the figure go out into the compound their attention was brought back to the medical bay.

**Emily:** May I speak with you Olo'ektan?

Jake said nothing and simply nodded to the woman.

_Two hours later._

**Emily:** And that is how Ke'lal and I came to be here on Pandora.

Jake and the others were listening to the story of how the RDA created Ke'lal and how it wasn't his fault for the things that befell him. Awe and shock on their faces when they found out that he was not an avatar. Confusion was in the face of Neytiri. How could the humans do such a horrible thing? Only after the story did she ask about her sister. Grief and pain shown on the woman's face as she was told the horrific story about the events that lead to the humans removal from the planet and the fate of her sister. Holding back the tears that were trying to pour out of her.

**Emily:** Jake. Thank you for being there for my sister in her final moments. I am glad that she had someone like you to call friend.

**Jake:** It was my pleasure Emily. Grace was like a mother to me.

**Emily:** Jake could I ask you to take Ke'lal he does not belong on earth. And I fear that my time is coming to a close.

Before Jake could answer Neytiri stepped up and knelt to the woman. Placing her hand over Emily's.

**Neytiri:** We shall take him to my mother and the clan. He will learn the ways of our people.

Jake looked at his mate eyes wide but soon nodded. How could he go against his mate?

**Emily:** Thank you. I don't know how he is going to react to this. But I need to tell him.

Ke'lal was calmer now. He was worried he had been told to wait until Emily came for him. He would not disobey her, but it had been far more than twenty minutes as the doctors said. He had found a nice shady spot under a tree and laid back to clear his mind when he heard them approach. Startled he sprang to his feet into his defensive posture, poised to strike at anything that threatened him. He quickly dropped his hand from the blade when he saw Emily approach with the three navi. Kneeling down to look Emily in the eyes she could see the warmth and the concern in his and smiled.

**Ke'lal:** Are you alright? I was worried when you did not come out.

He could see that she had been crying and before he knew it he had glared at the three navi and growled.

**Ke'lal:** What have you done to her?

**Emily:** Mawey Ke'lal, mawey. They have done no wrong. It's my sister Grace. She has passed away.

The shock on his face as he looked down at her was enough to tell the navi that what she told them of him was true. Placing his arms around her and holding her close to him he tried to comfort her.

**Ke'lal:** I am so sorry mother... Err Emily.

**Emily:** It's alright Ke'lal they know of our situation and our relationship. Which brings me to the task at hand this is Jake Sully Olo'ektan of the Omatikaya and this is his mate Neytiri. And the third that you tried to kill is Pe'dal.

Ke'lal looked from Jake to Neytiri who had a warm smile on her face, and then to Pe'dal who's icy stare was met by one of his own. This one could be trouble he thought to himself.

**Emily:** You will be going with them to their hometree to train to become one of the Omatikaya.

Ke'lal pulled away and looked at Emily with a shocked expression.

**Ke'lal:** I will do no such thing you are not well and I am not…

Before he could finish he saw that Emily's expression had changed from the kind and sweet woman who he had come to love to the cold and furious woman whom he was freighted of. She held up her hand stopping him in mid sentence.

**Emily:** It has already been decided. You will leave tomorrow morning and I am not taking no for an answer.

**Ke'lal:** But…

**Emily:** No buts now apologize to them for your attack earlier.

**Ke'lal:** It wasn't me who attacked first they attacked me. I was defending myself. What should I have done let them kill me? I am not apologizing for that.

No sooner did he finish his sentence did he feel Emily tugging his ear. She knew exactly how to get him to submit. The three navi grinned at the sight of this small woman handling this Navi with such little effort.

**Emily:** Either you apologize or I go to step two.

Lowering his head in defeat he agrees. Stepping forward he lowers his head to the three navi standing before him.

**Ke'lal:** I am sorry for attacking you earlier I should not have drawn my blade and done so. Please forgive me for this.

Neytiri steps forward and places a hand on Ke'lal's shoulder.

**Neytiri:** All is forgiven. We now know that your intentions were pure and out of concern for Emily. Be ready tomorrow at dawn.

Neytiri bent down to look Emily in her face.

**Neytiri:** Do not worry we will take care of him for you. By the way does that ear trick work on all sky people?

Looking up at Jake at she said the last sentence with a wicked grin.

**Jake:** Don't even think about it.

The three navi turned and walked towards the compound. Ke'lal turned to face Emily and she could see the despair in his eyes as he sat down in front of her and lowered his head to her.

**Ke'lal:** You are sending me away because you are ashamed at the way I acted today.

Grabbing his chin with her hand, Emily slowly raised his face to look into his eyes.

**Emily:** No child. I am sending you to them to give you a fresh start, a place to call home. Free of the tyranny of the RDA and free to choose how you will live your life.

**Ke'lal:** What kind of life will I have if you are not there? I will be alone and besides I cannot leave you alone here I do not trust the people here or those three. You cannot ask me to do this.

**Emily:** Ke'lal you know that I am dying. I don't have long left to live. Promise me, that you will listen to Jake and the others as they teach you their ways. And promise that you will not do anything that will cause them pain.

**Ke'lal:** I promise mother. And I will come to see you every chance I get. But you have to promise to be here. I could not bear to lose you as well.

A tear fell from his eyes as he embraced the small form in front of him. Emily just smiled and returned the gesture to him.

**Emily:** Silly boy.

_Back at hometree….._

Neytiri and Jake had taken Grace back from Moat and settled in to their alcove. Neytiri was cradeling Grace in her arms while Jake paced back and forth.

**Neytiri**: My Jake something troubles you?

**Jake:** How could you just accept the words that she spoke about him and invite an outsider to our hometree? And you did it without even talking to me first.

**Neytiri**: Sit down my love. I saw in his eyes he has a good heart like you and you saw the warmth he showed to Emily. He could be a great hunter and he does deserve a chance to prove his worth.

**Jake:** But he is not a navi, you heard Emily he wasn't even born like the rest of us.

**Neytiri:** When I found you, you were not navi and yet you were given a chance to prove yourself. And what happened you came to love the people and the forest. I have no doubt Eywa has a plan for him. It is up to us to ensure he is properly taught and given that chance.

She was right. There was no arguing with that statement Jake had not been born a Navi but he learned. He learned to see the beauty of everything around him.

**Jake**: Alright but who do we get to teach him our ways? He has military training but not Navi training.

**Neytiri**: We will talk to mother when he arrives she will guide us. However Pe'dal is one of the best hunters in the clan.

**Jake**: I am aware of that but I don't know how she will react especially with all that has transpired between the two already.

**Neytiri**: We will let Eywa decide. Sleep now tomorrow is a new day.

With that Neytiri kissed Jake softly on the lips and laid down next to him with Grace in her arms. It wasn't long before sleep overtook them both. The sounds of the forest, whispering in their ears. A sweet lullaby from Eywa.


	3. Chapter 3

Ke'lal woke the next morning, nervous, and anxious at the same time. He would be leaving the compound in a few hours, leaving Emily. He was sitting on the bed looking out at the forest when he heard someone approach.

**Norm:** Ke'lal may I talk to you for a moment?

**Ke'lal:** Yes what is it?

**Norm:** I am not going to sugar coat this so here goes. I don't trust you. I don't know what your plan is but if it is to do harm to the people. You will have a very hard time out there.

Ke'lal looked down at the human standing in front of him and could not help but laugh. Was this little thing actually threatening him?

**Ke'lal:** If I wanted to do anything, who is going to stop me? You, even if you were in your avatar you would still be no match for me, nor would any of the others. I am sure Emily briefed you on what I am and what I am capable of. Keep your threats to yourself little man if you value what life you have. I don't take kindly to people threatening me.

Ke'lal stood up and looked down at the scientist.

**Ke'lal:** Trust me I didn't ask for any of this. This was Emily's idea. And because she made me promise I will not take your threat to heart and kill you were you stand.

As Ke'lal was finishing his remark Emily had walked up.

**Emily:** What is going on?

Norm just scoffed and walked away. Ke'lal looked at him for a second before turning his attention to Emily:

**Ke'lal:** It's nothing. Just a misunderstanding.

**Emily:** Sounded more than just a misunderstanding.

**Ke'lal:** Are you sure you want me to go? I could stay here with you. There is no need for me to go. Besides I don't think the Omatikaya want me there anyway. I could see it in the eyes of that hunter yesterday.

**Emily:** It's been decided and you promised me didn't you? Besides, the Samson is ready to take you and Norm there so get ready to go.

Emily turned to walk away then but looked back over her shoulder with a smile.

**Emily:** Make me proud………son.

As the Samson was preparing for the journey, Ke'lal walked up with a small bag of his belongings. A few sharpening stones for his sword and a photo of him and Emily back on earth. Emily had instructed him not to bring much because he will not need anything when he gets to the home tree.

**Emily:** Hurry up slow poke. You're going to miss your flight.

**Ke'lal:** Would that be a bad thing? Then I would just stay here.

He said with a grin. Emily chuckled to herself as he walked up and knelt down in front of her.

**Emily:** Be strong Ke'lal and don't forget your promise.

**Ke'lal:** I will make you proud. Don't forget your promise either.

He held her in his arms whispering in her ear.

**Ke'lal**: I promise to play nice mother. And I will be back soon.

Emily watched as the Samson pulled up and away. A tear fell down her cheek. As the thought of never seeing him again came to her mind.

2 hours later

The Samson came to a clearing a few miles from home tee. Norman and Ke'lal got off and the Samson pulled away. What have I gotten myself into this time Ke'lal thought? Only to have his thoughts interrupted by two navi entering the clearing. One of the navi he recognized from the day before as Pe'dal the other he had not seen before. As they approached Norman made a gesture with his hand and greeted them.

**Norm:** I see you. It is good to see you Ninhat.

The new Navi returned the gesture to Norman and knelt in front of him.

**Ninhat:** I see you. Nor Man.

Ke'lal decided to ignore the giggling and whispers the two were sharing and took the time to focus on his surroundings. After all a good soldier was aware of his surroundings and always had a plan of escape. As he was surveying the forest he heard a voice come from behind him.

**Pe'dal:** Come you must see the Tsahik. She awaits you at home tree.

The four walked through the woods towards the huge tree that Ke'lal had seen when they were approaching in the Samson. Ninhat and Norman were talking among themselves as Pe'dal and Ke'lal just walked in silence. Ke'lal could not help but marvel at the surroundings. Lush green plants and trees were only seen in books on Earth. Ke'lal looked up in time to see Pe'dal looking him up and down with a look of contempt and disgust in her face.

**Ke'lal:** Something wrong?

Norman and Ninhat became silent and watched the two in front.

**Pe'dal:** You wear Sky people cloths and use sky people weapon. I do not trust you.

**Ke'lal:** Well the feeling is mutual. I don't care one way or the other if you like me I am not doing this for you so let's just keep going.

Pedal mumbled to herself but Ke'lal could make out one word that infuriated him. Vrrtep. Alien, she called him an alien; he had to keep focused on something other than her lest he lose his temper. His mother warned him not to do anything rash. She knew his temper was like a ticking time bomb. And he didn't want to break his promise. They arrived at home tree about an hour later. As they walked up, Ke'lal could not keep the amazement off his face. He had seen pictures of the home tree that fell. But to see one in person took his breath away. As they walked to the base of the home tree, Ke'lal could hear the whispers of the people gathered around. Looking at their faces he could see some with curious expressions, but others with anger and contempt on their face.

Neytiri walked towards them and greeted them.

**Neytiri:** It is good to see you again Norman.

**Norman:** And you Neytiri.

Neytiri looked over at Ke'lal and smiled.

**Neytiri:** Welcome to home tree. My mother is waiting please come.

As the two approached the base of the tree Moat stepped forward to greet them. Ke'lal stopped and bowed his head to her and spoke in Navi.

**Ke'lal:** I see you Tsahik. It is an honor to speak with you.

Neytiri and the others turned to look at Ke'lal none of them knew he spoke navi, and that he spoke it like the natives was even more of a shock.

**Moat:** Welcome my daughter has told me of you. Understand that we are weary of strangers. But your Aunt Grace was a friend to the people. The path you seek will be hard and dangerous. Are you sure this is what you want.

**Ke'lal:** I promised my mother that I would make her proud and I do not break my promises.

Moat simply smiled and nodded. She approached him and looked him over. She pulled the bone out of her headdress and pricked his chest. Placing the drop of the blood on her tongue she smiled and turned to the crowd to address them.

**Moat:** This man has come to us from far away to learn. We will teach him our ways and watch him grow.

Moat turned back to face the small group in front of her.

**Moat:** Ke'lal, please go with Sheyana. If you are to be one of us you must dress like one of us.

As Moat was speaking she motioned to a young woman who quickly came up to her. Sheyana nodded to Moat and motioned for Ke'lal to follow. As they walked through the crowd Ke'lal could feel the stares of the people. He could hear the whispers of contempt and ridicule. But above all else the word that he heard most was Vrrtep. As they walked Ke'lal saw a young boy looking at him. Ke'lal stopped to talk to the boy.

**Ke'lal**: Hello young one. What is your name?

Before the boy could answer, his mother grabbed him and hissed at Ke'lal. She mumbled something which ended with, Sky person alien. Ke'lal could tell he wasn't wanted there the people did not want him and he no longer wanted to be with them. He was angry and sad. Angry at the people for judging him and sad that he would not please his mother like he promised. Ke'lal turned away and started walking back to home tree. Sheyana did not notice that he was not following her anymore until she got to the weavers hut and turned to address him.

Ke'lal walked swiftly to the base of home tree and saw that Moat and the others were inside of the base speaking. He could see there was an argument going on so he decided to listen in.

**Moat:** We should find him a teacher that will properly teach him and accept him.

**Jake:** I have decided that Pe'dal will be his teacher.

**Pe'dal:** Why me. I do not trust hm. He is not navi, he is different, and he doesn't belong here. He should have stayed on his own planet. He is arrogant and dangerous. I would rather have left him at the human base.

Moat looked up just in time to see Ke'lal's face as Pe'dal was going off on her rant. She could see the fury in his eyes having heard the conversation. Her ears laid flat against her head as she saw him coming closer to them.

**Ke'lal:** This is the welcome you give to people coming to you seeking to learn? Everyone of you have greeted me the same. Contempt and hatred. I could not choose the way I was born nor could I choose the upbringing I have had. But I can choose this; I will not stay here any longer.

Ke'lal furiously stormed off outside of home tree and made his way towards the woods. As he was leaving Sheyana caught up to him.

**Sheyana:** I was looking for you I thought you were behind me but I got nervous when you weren't there.

**Ke'lal:** Don't bother I am leaving.

Sheyana could only watch as his eyes met hers and she could see the pain and the anger in them. She said nothing as he walked away from her and into the woods. Moments later Jake, Neytiri and Pe'dal came running up.

**Neytiri:** Sheyana where did the visitor go.

**Sheyana:** He has left and gone into the woods.

**Jake:** Which way did he head?

Sheyana pointed in the direction that Ke'lal had walked off in. Jakes eyes got wide for a second.

**Jake:** I know where he is going.

**Neytiri:** Where

**Jake:** To Hells Gate

**Neytiri:** But it will soon be nightfall and it is more dangerous for him for not knowing the land.

**Jake:** And that is why we are going after him.

Jake had anger in his eyes when he looked at Pe'dal.

**Jake:** When we return, you WILL be his teacher.

Jake said no more as the three went into the woods after Ke'lal.

As Ke'lal ran through the woods he was glad that he took the time to study where Hells gate was in relation to the home tree. At least he could get back to Emily and away from the snide remarks and uncomfortable stares of the people at home tree. He had been running for a while when he realized he had spaced out and came to a clearing. He stopped to catch his breath when he heard a sound coming from off to his left. As he looked to see what the noise was a Thanator jumped into the clearing eyeing him like a snack. Just great thought Ke'lal as if things couldn't get any worse.

Meanwhile

Jake, Neytiri and Pedal were following Ke'lal's trail.

**Jake:** It's amazing that he has covered so much ground in such a short time.

**Neytiri:** For this to be his first time in the jungle I must say that I am impressed his trail is not that easy to follow either, even though he is in Sky people boots.

Pe'dal did not say anything her thoughts were to herself. It's not my fault she thought. He decided to run off on his own. Then her thoughts went to the outbreak of insults that she said thinking that if he had not heard them he would not have run off. A feeling of guilt began to well up inside of her.

Her thoughts were cut short as the three navi heard the unmistakable roar of a Thanator. The three navi stopped dead in their tracks. The sound came from ahead of them.

**Jake:** The Thanator is on his trail as well we must hurry and….

Jakes sentence was cut off by another sound the sound of absolute defiance and rage of a scream.

**Neytiri:** That was Ke'lal I am sure of it.

The three Navi took their bows off their backs and ran towards the sounds. As they approached the clearing they slowed their pace to ease up to the clearing. As they entered they could see debris from a fight and the smell that hit their noses was unmistakable, blood. As the three surveyed the scene a voice from overhead broke their concentration.

**Ke'lal**: You should leave before he comes back.

Before the three could look up to the sound the Thanator returned into the clearing. They could see the rage in his eyes and the slash across its face dripping blood. The three raised their bows to take aim at the great hunter before them. But before they could take aim, Ke'lal dropped from the tree in front of them.

**Ke'lal:** Do not interfere. This fight is between him and me.

Immediately their eyes were drawn to the three slash marks across his back. The blood slowly dripping down onto his cargo pants.

**Neytiri:** Ke'lal you are wounded and it takes more than one hunter to take down a Palulukan. It's madness to try to defeat one on your own. Do you wish to die?

**Ke'lal:** If I needed your help with this fight then I would not have earned the right to be in Shadow.

With that statement Jake's eyes went wide as his bow lowered slightly. Only one word escaped his lips.

**Jake:** Impossible

Ke'lal looked at Jake with a devilish grin.

**Ke'lal:** you know of what I speak.

Without another word Ke'lal drew his blade and walked further into the clearing. Looking at the Palulukan in the eye he addressed it moving the blade slowly from left to right turning the blade as it slid . Catching the reflection from the bioluminescent hues from the plants. The blade moving slowly looked almost like a dance to the three navi. Almost as if the blade was not solid but made of liquid.

**Ke'lal:** Hunter, I do not wish to end your life. But if you continue to attack then I will not hold back the blade which thirsts for your blood.

The two combatants circle each other for only an instant when the Thanator let out a might roar, only to be answered by one from Ke'lal as they charged each other. The trio of navi watched in awe as the Thanator swiped at the lone fighter but each attack was dodged only inches away from its prey. Getting more furious the Thanator leapt at its prey only to overshoot as Ke'lal dove and rolled under its belly. Noticing that the Navi were taking aim at this time at the Thanator he screamed at them.

**Ke'lal:** If any of you fire an arrow at it you will join him as my query. We are not in home tree and my promise to Emily does not count here.

Turning his attention away from the Thanator was a mistake, because as he turned around to face the angry predator he had barely enough time to move his head away from the claws that were coming at him. But not enough time to have them miss him entirely. Two of the claws found their mark on his chest as he let out a hiss of disgust.

**Ke'lal:** Well played, but now I must end this game of cat and mouse.

Reversing the grip on the sword Ke'lal sunk into an attacking stance.

**Neytiri:** You are too weak to take on the beast on your own!

Emitting a low growl from his belly Ke'lal took off right at the Thanator. His speed increased from what they saw earlier. His feet were a blur. The Thanator leapt at him and just as the beast was about to land on him he ducked down and leapt under the beat raising the blade to slice through the beast's belly. Rolling back onto his feet he saw the beast slump over. Ke'lal's expression was no longer one of anger but there was sorrow in his eyes as he approached the Thanator who was breathing slower as the blood was escaping through the wound. Raising the blade Ke'lal plunged the blade into the beast ending its suffering.

Pulling the blade out he knelt down next to the beast, wiping some of his blood on his hand he placed the bloodied hand on the beast and closed his eyes whispering to the wind.

**Ke'lal:** Thank you my friend for this battle. I will wear the scars with honor. Go now and rest with your brethren.

Re-sheathing his sword he stood up and faced the navi who were just looking at him. As he walked towards them his vision started fading, then darkness.


End file.
